Where I Go, When I Go There (Toccami)
by GeneImperfect
Summary: Alfred doesn't have much staying power under direct stimulation, but that's just fine; Lovino knows how to handle him. M for lots of foreplay and some smut. Kinkmeme de-anon.


**Where I Go, When I Go There (Toccami)**

It had been one of those lazy mornings when Alfred never bothered to change out of his pajama bottoms and Lovino enjoyed his several cups of coffee seated on the couch instead of at the dining room table. Alfred's own empty cup rested on the coffee table next to Lovino's sock-clad feet, and Alfred himself sat next to his boyfriend on the couch with an arm around his shoulders, casually glancing at the newspaper Lovino was holding as if his Italian fluency extended beyond _tesoro_ and _ti amo_ and sometimes _più forte!_ Lovino leaned ever-so-lightly against Alfred, taking advantage of the warmth the American's body and most certainly _not_ enjoying the added level of intimacy. But that didn't matter; Alfred most certainly _was_ enjoying it, and the arm around Lovino's shoulders pulled him in closer until Alfred was able to lean in and plant a kiss on Lovino's cheek.

"Will you stop it?" Lovino swatted lightly at Alfred's hand on his shoulder. "I'm trying to read here."

"But I want to do something fun today," Alfred complained. "You've been pretending to read that newspaper all morning, but I've barely seen you turn the page. There's gotta be something better you could be doing with your time," he persisted, though languidly; he was still somewhat affected by the torpor of the lazy day.

Lovino folded the paper, looking over at Alfred with an expression that was somewhere between irritable and disinterested, as though he didn't quite feel the motivation to be cranky. "Well then," he asked dully, without venom, "the fuck do you want to do?"

Alfred grinned and began to run his free hand from Lovino's knee up along his inner thigh. "I don't know… I'm sure something will _come up_."

Lovino rolled his eyes. "You're so original." But his hips lifted slightly, brushing his groin against Alfred's hand in a demonstration of his agreement. "Mmh… But if you insist… I have an idea. Bedroom?"

Alfred nodded, the sluggishess of the morning wearing off with surprising speed as he rose eagerly to his feet. He headed off in the direction of the bedroom, with Lovino laying the newspaper down on the table and standing to follow him. When Lovino finally arrived in the bedroom, Alfred was already seated on the edge of the bed, his lips drawn into a suggestive grin. "What's this idea you had, Lovi?" he asked gently, persuasively. He didn't want to show how eager he was; eagerness always earned him long, drawn-out, teasingly slow foreplay on Lovino's part.

However, this wasn't _just_ because Lovino was playing at being mean. It was also, in part, because the Italian knew that to go straight for Alfred's cock meant that the younger nation would invariably come too quickly. Touch him there, and Alfred's stamina was all but gone. This was not to say that Lovino didn't enjoy teasing Alfred; it simply provided a suitable excuse for him to continue to do so.

Lovino didn't answer Alfred's question right away. Instead, he moved over to the dresser, opening the sock drawer and slowly, deliberately rifling through its contents. Finally, he shut the drawer and turned toward the bed, holding up a narrow, black strip of fabric which Alfred recognized immediately.

"The blindfold? Ooh, you must have something good planned for this time," he grinned, removing his glasses without being asked. The excitement of not being able to see what was going to happen to him next was a huge turn-on for Alfred, so much so that he could no longer hide his enthusiasm, regardless of what it would earn him.

"Mmhmm," hummed Lovino as he quickly closed the distance between them, holding the blindfold up to cover Alfred's eyes and securing it snugly behind his head, making certain that those startlingly blue eyes were fully covered. Climbing up onto the bed beside Alfred, he placed a hand on the other nation's spine, rubbing lightly, and instructed him, "Now lie back."

Alfred did as he was told; trusting; leaning back as Lovino guided his body onto the mattress slowly, reassuringly, as if Alfred truly needed Lovino's help to reposition himself. Once Alfred was reclined on the bed, Lovino gently aided him in rotating his body so that his head was resting on a pillow and his form was stretched out along the length of the mattress.

Lovino crawled up the mattress, his pace unhurried, and leaned over Alfred's body, first placing a kiss on his lips, then trailing more kisses down his jawline and then down his neck, pausing every few kisses to give a small nibble or suck at that lightly tanned skin which to Lovino tasted so very masculine. Face buried in Alfred's shoulder, he took a deep, leisurely breath, consuming the scent of Alfred's skin, his hair, his heat like a connoisseur. Even if he had been, no body was quite as satisfying to Lovino as the one beneath him, and though he would never admit it to anyone, he felt incredibly lucky to have Alfred as a lover.

In a brief break from the kisses, Lovino next moved to sit astride Alfred's torso, hands coming up to rifle through that summer-blond hair, playing with it with more affection than he would ever admit he had. Fingers ran through thick blond locks, groping and teasing and loving every strand as he thoroughly stroked Alfred's head. He twirled around two fingers the single lock which stood apart from the rest, tugging at it gently, giving it as much attention as the rest of Alfred's hair. His fingers carded tenderly through the strands, as if this were his special way of taking care of Alfred; perhaps it was.

Alfred always loved the magic Lovino could work with his hands on Alfred's head, fingertips rubbing soothingly at his scalp as his hands caressed every strand of hair they could reach. With his eyes covered, he was much more acutely aware of everything to which sight often blinded him; the heat radiating from adoring hands, the full affection and tenderness of those soft strokes, the want and need and I can't wait to have you betrayed in every touch. Alfred simply let himself relax into those feelings, allowing the touch to take him over.

Lovino ran his hands through Alfred's hair, starting at his forehead and moving back along his scalp, fingers tracing lightly over the tie in the blindfold before finally reaching Alfred's collar. He stroked the sides of Alfred's neck with the back of his fingers, letting his hands slide forward until they met in the middle at Alfred's collarbone. He grasped the collar of Alfred's shirt and gave it a gentle tug upward; Alfred responded, sitting up and raising his arms so that Lovino could pull the shirt off over his head.

That being done, Lovino rested his hands on Alfred's shoulders before sliding them slowly, sensually down his arms until he reached those large, masculine hands. He laced his fingers through the gaps in Alfred's and gave both hands a brief squeeze before tenderly running his own hands back up along the inside of Alfred's arms. Having reached Alfred's chest again, Lovino leaned down and planted a kiss on Alfred's neck, then traced his tongue down along one collarbone and then the other. Alfred squirmed slightly beneath him and gave a heavy breath, but made no further comment.

Those hands were still in motion, now sliding down Alfred's chest, and now pausing to cup his pectoral muscles and grasp them gently beneath his palms. His mouth moved to cover a nipple, swirling his tongue around the rapidly-hardening nub while tugging at it with a gentle suction. Pulling away slightly, he began to flick the tip of his tongue lightly up and down across the nipple, drawing forth another deep breath from Alfred. His hand moved to pinch that nipple between thumb and forefinger, while his mouth kissed its way across Alfred's chest to assault the other side.

Alfred arched his back into the sensation, the feeling of both of his nipples being teased shooting straight down to his cock. "Aaah!" he cried, breath shuddering. He writhed beneath Lovino, taking in every touch, every brush of fingertips or tongue, eyes covered but every other sense fully open. His own hands moved to grasp Lovino's hips, urging the Italian's body down in the direction of his erect cock, begging without words for permission to grind up against him.

Lovino _tsk_ed lightly, fingers leaving Alfred's body to remove those masculine hands from around his own hips. Having released himself, he climbed off and to the side of Alfred's torso so that the other nation couldn't attempt such tricks again. Soon enough, however, his hands were again all over Alfred, drawing in the heat of his skin, tracing patterns on his body that only he and Alfred knew, brushing with the backs of his hands down along Alfred's sides and across his hipbones until they reached the edge of his pajama bottoms. Taking painstaking care not to touch Alfred's cock just yet, he ran the palms of his hands back up along Alfred's stomach, feeling those solid abdominal muscles beneath the skin, caressing in a way that he could caress only Alfred. Using only his fingertips this time, he traced back down that firm abdomen, teasing along the trail of hair that ran down from his navel to join his pubic hair, where Lovino's fingers tangled themselves, playing there for a few moments as he had with the hair on Alfred's head.

"Nngh, _please_!" Alfred whined at how very close some of those touches were getting to his member, but his squirming was no match for Lovino's dexterity, and the Italian managed to continue avoiding his cock. Still, Alfred reveled in the doting attention that his boyfriend was giving his entire body. Unable to see what Lovino's hands were going to do next, all Alfred could do was lie back and enjoy the way those fingers felt tracing across his body, the warmth of those hands, the love that spilled through fingertips into his skin. Alfred thought to himself that this could no longer be called "teasing;" it was far too intimate, too meaningful to dismiss as a simple tease. It was so much more.

Much to Alfred's relief, Lovino finally slipped his fingers beneath the elastic waistband of his pajamas and pulled them off along with his underwear. However, even now Lovino's touches evaded Alfred's member. Instead they began to trace down along his legs, smoothly massaging Alfred's thighs, gradually moving lower and lower to skim over his knees and slide down his calves toward his ankles.

By now, it had become clear to Alfred that Lovino planned on working his way down the entire length of Alfred's body, from top of his head to the soles of his feet; this was just as well, since Alfred's feet were something of a "hot spot" for him, so much so that a simple foot massage could often put him in the mood for more—not that he needed any more convincing at the moment. He began to moan lightly, arching up into even the smallest of touches, as Lovino moved further down his body. Once Lovino got to his feet, he couldn't contain himself. "Hnnn… I want…"

"Shhh," Lovino hushed him, "I know what you want. But you're going to have to wait," he said with a grin as he took one of Alfred's feet in hand and began to massage. Kneading the arch with the heels of his hands, he rubbed the pad of Alfred's foot with his thumbs. Alfred moaned, more loudly this time, the pleasurable sensations in his feet extending upward towards his head—though not bypassing his groin. Lovino continued to rub for a bit longer, then took up Alfred's other foot and began to massage it too.

"Mmmh, yeah…" Alfred was no longer coherent; perhaps he hadn't been for a while now. His foot arched as Lovino's skilled hands kneaded it from toes to heel, massaging away all of the tension and anticipation and leaving only relaxation and pleasure to be felt. Even with his eyes covered, Lovino could tell from the look on Alfred's face that he was experiencing both, and his suspicions were only confirmed when the American heaved another pleasurable sigh.

"That's good?" Lovino asked, a bit smugly.

"Mmhmmm…"

"_Perfetto_." Giving Alfred's foot one last firm squeeze, Lovino let go and moved between Alfred's legs, giving the American every idea of what he was about to do. His hands ran up the insides of Alfred's thighs one last time, before finally settling on his cock. His right hand began to stroke, agonizingly slowly, and Alfred squirmed beneath his touch.

"Please! Pleasepleaseplease! Make me come, Lovi, _please_…"

"Shh, _tesoro_, shh," Lovino purred as he continued to stroke ever-so-slowly. He knew, however, that even with this amount of stimulation Alfred was unlikely to last very long. Knowing it would be a pleasant surprise for the blindfolded Alfred, he leaned forward and swiped his tongue up along the bottom of his shaft, base to tip.

"Aaaah!" Alfred was most certainly surprised by the wet heat that lapped at his shaft and was soon enveloping his cock. He could feel Lovino's mouth moving up and down along his length, tongue rubbing firmly back and forth across his underside in that way that always drove Alfred insane. Sometimes he wondered in jest if the problem was really his coming too quickly and not Lovino's level of skill when it came to oral sex. The next thing he felt was Lovino sucking firmly at the tip of his cock while using his hand to stroke the shaft, every so often flicking the tip of his tongue against the base of the head. "Oh my god!" His body twitched with the beginnings of his impending orgasm.

Lovino continued to suck at Alfred's cockhead, stroking the base with more and more rapid strokes. He wasn't surprised when Alfred showed signs of being near the edge, and he only redoubled the efforts he was making with his tongue. As soon as he felt Alfred's body jerk forward and tasted the first few drops of ejaculate on his tongue, Lovino pulled away. He began to stroke Alfred's shaft firmly, Lovino closing his eyes and mouth tightly and aiming Alfred's release at his own face. He knew Alfred would appreciate the sight once he had removed that blindfold. He felt the hot, slick come spatter across his cheek and chin, and once Alfred's climax was finally finished, he cracked one eye open, then the other. The American was lying on the bed, his chest heaving with the deep panting breaths which were all that remained of his orgasm. Lovino crawled up Alfred's body and seated himself on Alfred's chest, straddling him as he leaned in closer to relieve him of his blindfold.

Once the blindfold had been removed, Alfred blinked his eyes several times before looking up at Lovino. "That was… wow. Thanks. I mean, I thought you were being kinda mean at first, but it was totally worth it at the end!" Still a bit incoherent, but he was finally able to form complete sentences. Suddenly, he noticed the gleam of the come dripping down Lovino's cheek and chin. "God, Lovi, you look so hot right now," he breathed. Alfred took a few long seconds to admire the view before grabbing his shirt from the other side of the bed and carefully wiping Lovino's face clean. Having done so, he leaned up and pressed a kiss to the Italian's lips. "Thanks, hon."

"Don't worry about it." Lovino's face was a bit flushed, though whether it was from the gratitude or from their previous physical activity, Alfred couldn't tell.

"What if I _want_ to worry about it?" Alfred grinned. "Would you stop me?"

Lovino paused. "I suppose… I wouldn't?"

"Good." Alfred took the blindfold from Lovino's hands, his smile eager as ever, "Because now, it's your turn."


End file.
